


Hide and Seek

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 半人半恶魔德x猎魔师哈哈利以为德拉科想要吃了他，毕竟他是喜爱生食人肉的怪物，所以一直在逃命，但是他没有想到是另外一重含义的吃。





	Hide and Seek

“Where are you，young man? I~can’t~see~you~~~”深山中的古堡里，一个面色苍白双眼猩红的高瘦男人拖着一把巨大的斧子行走在走廊之中。斧子上沾满了早已发黑粘稠的血液和腐烂的碎肉，发亮的斧刃映出藏在拐角的那个黑发男孩——他紧紧贴着墙壁，捂着鼻子控制着自己的呼吸，绿莹莹色眼眸中满是恐惧和后悔。

我为什么要进入这座古堡呢！他闭上眼睛，额头渗出的冷汗滴落在地板上，在空旷的走廊里无疑如爆炸声一般洪亮。

“啊~你在这儿，”穿着黑色燕尾服的男人逼近拐角，他的语气欢快地上扬着但也难以让人忽略他阴冷的气场，“进了我的城堡时一定要付出代价的，快来吧~快来我的怀里，让我把你留下来~”

黑发男孩犹豫了半秒钟后拔腿跑向走廊尽头的那扇门，高瘦男人不急不忙地出现在拐角，舔了舔自己的手指——它们和主人一样细细长长，苍白得毫无血色——脸上的微笑弧度不可思议，都快咧到嘴角了。

他捡起地上一块反光的金属片，上面写着“哈利·波特，低级猎魔师”。

“啊啦啊啦，猎魔师？嗯~有意思~”男人说话的时候都带着咏叹调的语气，声音抑扬顿挫像个歌剧演员，“想玩游戏吗，哈利？那我们的hide and seek就要开始了哦，被我找到可要留下来陪我啊~”

声音被他用魔力传送到整个城堡，奔跑在走廊里的哈利颤抖着身子躲进了走廊尽头的房间。

“藏好了吗？游戏开始了哦~”

时间回到十个小时前，那是上午十点的时候，作为低级猎魔师的哈利拿着一张劣质的羊皮纸地图在深山里晃来晃去，他要找到他的猎魔小队完成悬赏任务，可是这方向越来越奇怪了。

当再次见到半小时前见过的石头，哈利知道自己是迷路了。他迷失在了一处茂密的森林中，层层叠叠的树叶遮住了阳光，森林中起了雾，更可怕的是他的指南针被磁场扰乱了。

就不该单独出发的！哈利捡起脚边的一块石头朝远处扔去，没有落地的声音传来。

好吧，先解决午饭吧。以为能顺利追上小队的哈利没有带上午饭，此刻他只能去找些野果蘑菇来充饥，防止自己在走出迷雾前饿死在森林中。

他就是在这个时候看见那座古堡的。它耸立在一片迷雾之中，只隐约地露出了一个尖顶。它的外墙是一片土黄的石砖，上面许多斑驳的裂纹还爬满了藤蔓；它的四周种满了果树，靠近城堡的一侧种满了鲜花，只不过它们都是黑色的，鲜少有几朵是深绿色的。

哈利小心地穿过果园和花丛来到城堡前，看着古朴的大门，他希望里面住着一位善良的公主或者女巫，能收留他吃一顿饭。

“hello？有人吗？我叫哈利·波特，是附近村子的猎魔师。呃，我迷路了，外面迷雾把我困住了，我能进来待会儿吗？”他挤进铁门缝中——三寸厚的铁门他可推不开——进入了大厅。

里面很漂亮，但也很黑暗，四处都是黑色和暗红色的装饰，墙角立着一排的武器，有锤子也有刀枪棍棒，统一的黑色手柄；不远处的餐桌上摆着几个盘子，上面放着一些新鲜的肉。

哈利的声音回荡在城堡里，没有人回应他。他走近餐桌才发现除了肉之外还有不少的红酒，只不过酒液很是粘稠，摇晃起来时总是挂在杯壁上。厨房里挂着几只剥了皮的兔子，哈利取下一只，斩了兔腿放在火炉里烤了起来。

等享用完美味的烤兔腿后，他摸出钱袋放了几枚钱币在桌上充当饭费。回头走出餐厅时角落里的一排瓶瓶罐罐引起了他的注意。

他就不该凑过去看！不凑过去看那些东西他之后也不会遇到那个男人！可是他看了。

那是一排的水晶桶，有十几个，里面泡着人类的四肢和脏器，有心脏，肝，肺，分门别类地保存着；不远处的玻璃瓶里盛放着满满的鲜红液体，不用想那一定是鲜血。

哈利想起了村子里流传着的古老传说，传说里在深山中有一座古堡，里面住着一位千年前的王子，他追求永生，尝试了无数的方法，从炼金术到巫术，从魔法到诅咒，但是没有成功过。最终他向恶魔们寻求帮助，以一笔丰厚的财宝作为报酬。贪婪的恶魔看上了他的财富却不打算让他成为同类，于是将他变成了介于人类和恶魔之间的怪物，他获得了永生但是也失去了一部分的理智，生食人肉成为他的习惯。吃光了城堡里所有的人后，他将魔爪伸向了附近的村子，用财富引诱着人类进入他的城堡成为他的食物。因为他获得了永生的能力，没有猎魔师能够杀死他，前仆后继想要铲除怪物的猎魔师最终都成了他盘中的食物。

哈利曾以为这是假的，是村中长辈防止小孩进山玩而欺骗他们的故事，但当他看着眼前一排排的罐子，他终于意识到自己来了一个不该来的地方。

尤其是身后响起铁门被推开的声音时。

“嗯？我闻到了人类的味道，有客人来了吗？”

哈利往后退去。

“不和主人打招呼可是不礼貌的哦~”

他转身跑远，在空旷的城堡里逃命。

“躲吧，把自己藏起来，我最喜欢恐惧的人类了，他们的味道是最好的。嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！”

哈利奔到二楼躲在墙柱后打量着一楼的那个高瘦男人。他穿着古老的礼服，金色的长发散落在身后，皮肤苍白毫无血色，手指细细长长，指尖宛如锋利的见到。

腥红的眼眸和碧绿的眼眸相遇。

“hi~ young man，”他向哈利行了一个古老的礼节，“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”

“准备好逃命了吗？”

他们在城堡中追逐了八个小时。哈利一路从大厅逃到西翼的舞厅，又从二层的客房夺命跑到花园里，他几乎跑遍了整个城堡，但是无论他藏在哪里，德拉科的声音总是如影随形。他拖着一把巨大的斧头，锋利的斧刃刨穿了地板，木屑纷飞；呲呲呲的拖拽声就在哈利身后五米处，无论他跑得多快，距离总是拉不开。

他藏在床底，德拉科拖着斧子在床前走过，他的皮鞋落在地上，和哈利砰砰的心跳声组成合奏；德拉科站在床前，鞋头朝着他，低沉的声音带着戏谑：“你在哪儿呢？I~can’t~see~you~”

德拉科扯碎一片玫瑰花瓣，破碎的黑色花瓣落在哈利眼前，它们散发出的幽香让人眩晕。

“还有九片。”他蹲下身子，把破碎的花瓣推到床底，尖利的指甲差点划破了哈利的脸，“要小心哦，别被我找到。”

他藏在衣柜里，德拉科站在柜门前，眼睛贴在门缝上，血红的瞳孔直勾勾地看着黑暗中的哈利。

“别弄脏我的衣服。”他塞进了一片花瓣，“你的汗流得太多了，我能闻到你身上散发出的恐惧味，那让我很期待，人类。”

在哈利逃进走廊尽头的房间前，他已经陆陆续续收到了九片玫瑰花瓣，很显然，他只有最后一条命了。他奔进房间里，那是一间巨大的圆顶藏书室，里面放着上百个书柜，书柜上摆满了书；旁边放着几张桌子，上面乱糟糟地堆着羊皮纸和羽毛笔，墨水瓶随意放着，有好几瓶已经翻到在桌上，墨水晕湿了书本和羊皮纸。

他逃窜在各个书柜之间，在黑暗中就着圆顶上落下来的几缕月光翻看手中的书，试图找出离开城堡的方式或者活下来的办法。他知道这无济于事但是求生的本能还是逼着他不停地翻阅。

藏书室的门被打开了，德拉科拖着斧子朝着哈利的方向走来，手里握着哈利的猎魔师名牌，名牌和链子撞在一起发出清脆的声响。

“你该冷静些，哈利，你血液里的恐惧太浓了我不喜欢，”斧头划开了藏书室的地板，木头刺啦刺啦地被划开。

哈利小心地把书放回原位，踮着脚后退到另一个柜子旁，在一堆炼金术的书籍中翻找着。

“Where are you，Harry? I~can’t~see~you~~~”德拉科收着下巴，瞪大了血红的双眸，扯开了嘴唇露出病态的微笑，他手里拎着哈利的名牌，叮铃叮铃的声音告诉哈利他就在不远处。

德拉科的声音越来越近，哈利能够听到他声音毫不掩饰的调笑和玩人与鼓掌之中的傲慢，“出来吧~我们结束这场游戏，时间可不多了。”

哈利躲在柜子后谨慎地翻着书页，不让它们的声音给德拉科提供任何的信息——但是这不重要，德拉科可以通过血液的味道来确定他的方位。

猎魔，猎魔……要怎么样才能杀死这头怪物？come on,一定有办法的！哈利紧咬嘴唇，他的手克制不住地颤抖，汗水不断从额头留下，身前身后的衣服早就湿了一大片。

他换了一个书柜，伸长着手去够最上层的那本“古代猎魔”。

斧子划开地板的声音停止了，整个藏书室里连呼吸声都格外刺耳。哈利瞪大了眼睛转身看着不远处的书柜，在它的背后，一个细长的影子出现了。月光落在德拉科身上，将他的影子投射在地板上，他的燕尾服露出黑色的一角。

“哐当”影子放下了手中的巨斧，德拉科从书柜后出来，他苍白的脸上挂着笑容，嘴角挂着一丝血。

“嗒哒！I find you~”他扔下哈利的名牌，撕碎了最后一片花瓣，黑色的花瓣碎和深绿色的花茎落在地毯上悄无声息，但在哈利耳中那就是宣告他死亡的钟鸣声。

“Game over，Harry.”他朝着哈利走来，步伐缓慢优雅。

哈利僵住了身子，他无法动弹，看着德拉科一步一步走进他却无法逃离这个怪物。他的手指紧紧抓着书柜的木板，用力到手指泛白。

和他想象的不一样，怪物没有抓住他的脖子吸干他的血液，而是一把按住了他的腰脱下了他的裤子，在没有扩张的情况下粗大的性器捅进了哈利体内。

“啊！”哈利抓皱了手里的羊皮纸，他的眼角泛红，因为疼痛而流下了眼泪。

身后半人半恶魔的怪物不顾他的疼痛不断地进出他的体内，他咬着哈利的肩膀，撕开他的皮肤，牙齿顶入他的皮肉之下，舌头舔舐他的伤口，舔掉哈利留下来的血。

“你的血液可真香，宝贝，真是让人欲罢不能，我简直要为你着迷了。”他靠着哈利的耳朵喃喃自语，掰过他的下巴吻住了他的嘴唇。

在他的舌头伸入哈利口腔的时候，被后者一口咬住，人类的血液和怪物的血液在他们的嘴里交融。

“要杀了我就赶紧，你每次进食前都会和猎物调情吗？”哈利忍着疼痛只求德拉科能够快点结束自己的生命不要进行这种侮辱了。

“杀你？为什么要杀你？”德拉科被哈利的话逗笑了，他伸手撸动着哈利身前半勃起的性器，“一千年，我好不容易遇上个看得顺眼的人类，为什么要吃了你？把你转化成同类不是更好吗？我可不想再继续孤零零地一个人用餐，生活，对着一千多年前的画像自慰。既然你送上门来，我可不会拒绝。”

哈利的体温不断降低，他的血液源源不断地流逝，他用着最后的力气拒绝了德拉科送上来的手腕——“疼就咬着，我知道我的尺寸不小”——颤抖着手从衣服里拿出一把短刀。

“我才不要成为和你一样的怪物，”他朝胸口挥着短刀打算了解自己的生命，“成为和你一样丑陋，可悲的怪物！”

“小心别伤了自己，宝贝，你可是要永远陪着我的人。”德拉科眼疾手快地夺下短刀扔到远处，“转化可由不得你，没有人能够改变我的决定，哪怕你再可爱也不行。”

他一口咬在哈利的喉咙上，鲜血喷了出来溅满了整个书柜。抽出性器后，他看着哈利软绵绵地倒在地上，身上都是鲜血，喉咙处那个可怖的血洞中不断冒出血液和气泡；祖母绿的眼睛瞪得很大，瞳孔逐渐变大，失去了聚焦。

德拉科捧起哈利的脸，吻住他的同时手掌捂住他喉咙上的血洞，黑色的魔力注入他的体内。

“wake up, babe.”

随着德拉科话音落下，哈利身上血肉模糊的地方缓慢愈合了，皮肤变得苍白，一丝丝的黑气顺着他的血液奔流在他的体内，指甲变长，变成了十柄锋利的尖刀，绿色的眼眸朝着猩红色缓慢变化。

一只苍白的手掐住了德拉科的喉咙，两对血红的眼眸对视。

“想要参观我们的家吗，哈利？”


End file.
